Demonio en el Edén
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto mensual: Enero 2016" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor. Oneshot. Un jardín paradisíaco, una serpiente y un híbrido obligado a caer en la tentación. Kagome debe lidiar con esta terrible combinación si quiere salir con vida y, sobre todo, si quiere salvar a Inuyasha.


**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pasen por mi fanpage "Aquarius-chan Art.". Link en mi perfil :D**

 **Esta historia fue escrita para ser publicada exclusivamente en "Fanfiction . net" (detalles en los Comentarios de la Autora)**

* * *

 **Demonio en el Edén**

 **Por Aquarius-chan**

El cielo nocturno, junto a los astros del universo, reinaban el boscoso paisaje de Sengoku. Los habitantes de la aldea yacían dormidos por la ya presente madrugada. Solo se escuchaban los sonidos de las alimañas e insectos nocturnos.

Una silueta humanoide se asomó entre los árboles y vislumbró el conjunto de humildes chozas que limitaba con el bosque. Liberó de su grotesca y alargada boca, habitada por colmillos, una oscura lengua viperina, tanteando los aromas que emanaba el lugar y sonrió de manera siniestra más que satisfecho al darse cuenta que su búsqueda al fin había acabado. Lo que buscaba estaba en esa pequeña aldea.

* * *

Kagome dormía plácidamente abrazada a Inuyasha. Desde que regresó de su época, la relación entre ellos mejoraba cada vez más. Aunque el hanyou seguía manteniendo ese carácter orgulloso, se mostraba, también, mas atento a todo lo que rodeaba a la chica. Y desde hacia poco tiempo habían comenzado a dormir juntos ya que, según el peli plata, era más sencillo proteger a Kagome así. Una simple excusa que hizo reír a la aludida.

Su dormir era pesado, pero aun así sintió los movimientos que Inuyasha hacía. Éste, sin mucho cuidado se levantó y comenzó a caminar, sin llevar a Tessaiga con él. La peli negra se removió al sentir que estaba acostada sola por lo que, con mucho pesar, fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. A pesar de su cansancio, pudo ver como el híbrido se alejaba con pasos rápidos pero acompasados.

-Inuyasha - lo llamó, pero éste no le hizo caso -. ¡Inuyasha! - nuevamente sin respuesta dejándola extrañada. Entonces tomó la decisión de ir a buscarlo.

Se estiró y se levantó para poder ir tras él. Aunque lo seguía llamando, este no respondía y cada vez lo preocupaba más y más. No podía alcanzarlo y eso le molestaba. Corrió hasta que se dio cuenta que el peli plata se había adentrado en el bosque. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que hubieran demonios allí, pero la reacción y actuar de Inuyasha, definitivamente, no era normal. Respiró ondo y se adentró.

-¿Inuyasha? - lo llamó preocupada. Le había perdido el rastro. Era obvio, los árboles le impedían ver mas allá de algunos metros. Aun así siguió ya que conocía esos lugares muy bien.

Siguió caminando por lo que le pareció horas, aunque el anochecer seguía allí. Se sentía agotada, pero no quería parar, no hasta no encontrarlo. Sentía el aire denso, sofocante, haciéndola sentirse ahogada. Lo llamaba pero no sentía respuestas, ni siquiera un ruido, nada.

Hasta que, entre los árboles, vio una luz. Atravesó la vegetación y llegó al lugar. El terreno estaba completamente iluminado, con el cielo despejado. El verde pasto dominaba junto a varios conjuntos de hermosas flores que se acumulaban en pequeños grupos. El lugar la hacía sentir en paz, como si la maldad no existiera. La hacía sentirse emocionada. Los pequeños insectos polinizaban las flores y algunos mamíferos recorrían el lugar, tan pacífico y hermoso.

Cuando iba a tirarse en el verdor, algo llamó su atención. Sentía como si tuviera una serpiente hablándole en el oído. Giró buscándola pero no vio algo. El sonido la molestaba, le hacía sentir mal. ¿Cómo era posible? Buscó por todo el lugar hasta que vio un enorme árbol y dos siluetas. La primera escondida detrás del árbol.

Era un demonio humanoide, cuya piel estaba cubierta con escamas, con el rostro alargado en forma de flecha y grandes ojos amarillos con el iris en forma de línea. De su boca se asomaba una lengua viperina de color morado y pudo ver la punta de algún que otro colmillo. Sus manos presentaban garras y tenía una cola con una especie de cascabel al final. Estaba vestido con ropas andrajosas que cubrían su menudo cuerpo. En cuanto lo vio mover los labios, el sonido del serpenteo volvió molestándola. A unos pequeños metros estaba la otra silueta dándole la espalda, la cual reconoció.

-¡Inuyasha! - lo llamó mientras se acercaba, lo que le permitía reconocer que el árbol no era otra cosa mas que un enorme manzano, cuyos frutos se veían como un rojo escarlata y aparentaban ser deliciosos.

-Una humana - lo escuchó por fin hablar -. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? - reprochó sorprendido.

-No, ¿quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Inuyasha? - cuestionó la joven.

-¿Quién soy? Te daré el gusto de conocerte antes de morir - sonrió -. Mi nombre, humana, es Hebikuma* y por si no lo notaste soy un demonio serpiente. De los más poderosos que hay.

-Déjalo en paz maldito cobarde - dijo enfadada aunque sabía el riesgo que corría.

-¿Dejar en paz a quien me llevará a la gloria? - rió -. Este híbrido tiene en sus venas la sangre de Inu no Taisho, el gran Comandante Perro. Ese maldito destruyó nuestros terrenos cuando comenzamos a atacar las aldeas humanas y estoy aquí buscando venganza - la miró serio. Ese ser emanaba odio -. Si bien quisiera tener a mi disposición al primogénito, ese infeliz es imposible de manipular por lo que opté por esta bestia - volvió a reír, esta vez orgulloso.

-No me interesan tus deseos, sólo déjalo en paz - impuso -. Eres un ser repulsivo y cobarde, vete antes de que él reaccione.

-¿Reaccionar? ¿Estás segura? - preguntó cínico -. ¿Por qué no vienes y te fijas tú misma?

Sin saber por qué, hizo caso. Con pasos intranquilos pero lentos fue acercándose a su amado. Lo llamó otra vez dándose cuenta que era en vano, pero siguió mientras el demonio la miraba. Cuando solo restaba un paso para estar junto al peli plata, estiró su mano y la colocó en su hombro.

-Inuyasha, reacciona. Estoy aquí.

Se terminó de colocar a su lado y lo que vio la espantó. Una marca algo irregular morada atravesaba cada mejilla, sus ojos estaban rojos como si la sangre los invadiera y sus colmillos y garras habían crecido. Entonces se dio cuenta, Tesseiga había quedado en la aldea y ella no lo había notado hasta que se encontró en esa situación. En sus manos tenía uno de los hermosos frutos del árbol, tan tentador pero por algún motivo lo sintió prohibido.

-Inuyasha, ABAJO - lo dijo con todas sus fuerzas pero, para terrible sorpresa, nada pasaba -. ¿Qué...?

-Inuyasha, devórate la manzana - ordenó con una sonrisa grotesca el reptil mientras su lengua viperina seguía entrando y saliendo de su cavidad bucal.

Y el híbrido obedeció. Sin perder el tiempo, le dio un enorme mordisco a la jugosa fruta, masticó y tragó. Al instante, un aura rojizo lo rodeó y el peli plata comenzó a respirar pesado, a gruñir y su ceño se frunció. Kagome, asustado, se alejó de a poco. ¿Qué podía hacer? Había olvidado su arco ni tenía a Tesseiga, por lo que vio sus habilidades no funcionaban en aquel lugar y ese vil ser estaba manipulando a su amado como si fuera un títere. "Maldición" pensó.

-Verás como ya amaestré a este perro - rió -. Inuyasha - el aludido no se movió de su lugar -, atácala.

Ni bien escuchó eso, el ya demonio giró su cabeza en búsqueda de la joven y se abalanzó sobre ella. Aunque fue muy rápido, Kagome logró escapar de su ataque por los pelos, aun así recibió un golpe en su pierna por la caída. Se quejó por el fuerte golpe pero se tuvo que levantar lo más rápido que su cuerpo respondía. Inuyasha seguía ahí sin reconocerla y eso era muy peligroso.

Corrió a toda velocidad aunque fue en vano. Sintió un dolor fuerte en la espalda y, al instante, algo líquido y tibio. Gimió adolorida. Quería llorar, pero tenía que seguir. Con mucho esfuerzo continuó. Debía encontrar la forma de detenerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Huir del lugar por donde vino no era opción porque el bosque había desaparecido.

Inuyasha la veía correr con una sonrisa sádica mientras lamía la sangre de sus garras. Jugaría un poco con su presa y luego la asesinaría. Sabía que la herida que le hizo en la espalda no era profunda pero si dolorosa. Comenzó a caminar tranquilo, siguiéndola, cosa que la desesperó.

-Por favor, detenlo - le gritó al demonio que disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-Esta es la primera parte de mi venganza - contestó.

-No te creas - gimió -. Inuyasha es poderoso... - se quejó por el dolor -… pero hay quienes pueden detenerlo y tú caerás.

-Para cuando eso suceda, todo habrá acabado - rió de manera siniestra.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nuevamente sintió al peli plata a su lado y le desgarró el brazo provocándole otros cortes con sus garras. ¿Hasta donde iba a llegar para terminar con ella? Nuevamente se alejó mientras se tomaba del brazo. Podría desangrarse y sería presa fácil pero tampoco se podía detener a hacerse un torniquete.

Su respiración se estaba volviendo mas pesada y se sentí mareada. Una nueva herida aparecía en su pierna y la imagen de Inuyasha a unos pocos pasos suyo disfrutando verla en ese estado la perturbaba.

-Por favor Inu, detente - lloró -. Te amo y tú me amas a mí, ¿lo recuerdas? Te costó decírmelo, pero lo hiciste y fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Inuyasha, por favor, vuelve - se acercó despacio y el híbrido cambio su gesto, ablandándolo. Apoyó su mano derecha ensangrentada por la herida en la mejilla de su amado y le sonrió -. Vuelve a ti.

-Inuyasha, acábala - sentenció el demonio. La peli negra tuvo esperanzas de que no lo escuchara, pero todo cambió cuando sintió un fuerte dolor abdominal.

Emitió un gemido de dolor y comenzó a toser para darse cuenta que había escupido un poco de sangre. El peli plata sacó bruscamente la mano del interior del cuerpo de la chica y vio como ésta cayó de rodillas. Por acto reflejo, Kagome dirigió sus manos hacia la zona herida. Sus quejidos se escuchaban para disfrute del grotesco demonio verde que reía de manera desmesurada.

Inuyasha la veía desangrarse con una mirada seria. No había sadismo ni devoción a lo que estaba sucediendo, sino que había pena y... ¿tristeza?

-Ven aquí, Inuyasha - lo llamó el reptil de grandes ojos verdes y el aludido obedeció -. Eso, buen perro - sonrió al ver como se dirigía hacia él.

Sin embargo, el híbrido se detuvo y comenzó a gruñir, como preparándose para pelear. Extrañado, Hebikuma comenzó a retroceder ya que el peli plata se acercaba de manera peligrosa con la mirada gacha.

Una risa rompió el silencio del pacífico lugar. Inuyasha lo miró con los ojos cargados de sadismo y se abalanzó sobre "amo", quien intentaba en vano darle órdenes para que se detuviera. De un salto, cayó encima del demonio y lo despedazo, sin piedad, con sus propias manos. El repulsivo ser se resistía, pero no podía ganarle la batalla.

-I-Inu..yasha - Kagome no se rendía, no quería perder a su amado.

El aludido la escuchó y se detuvo. Ignoró la masacre recién hecha para acudir a la joven humana. Algo en el le impidió terminar con lo que comenzó, por lo que la tomó en brazos y acomodó para recostarla encima suyo mientras el permanecía sentado. La ensangrentada y delicada mano tocó su mejilla y una débil sonrisa protagonizó el rostro de la peli negra.

-Inuyasha - respiró hondo -, lo...lo siento.

-K-Kagome - moduló y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla - Kagome - la sonrisa de la chica aumentó.

-C-cuída...te, ¿s-si?

-Kagome - la llamó y vio como poco a poco cerraba sus ojos -. Kagome - la movió -. Kagome, despierta - no respondía -. ¡KAGOME!

* * *

-Kagome, por favor despierta - sintió que la llamaban y despertó.

-¿Inuyasha? - susurró y despertó abruptamente -. ¡Inuyasha! - lo abrazó -. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes a Tesseiga contigo? ¿Me recuerdas? - preguntó apresurada.

-Tranquilízate - correspondió al abrazo -. Yo estoy bien, tú eras la que estabas en problemas.

-¿Por qué? - se senparó del híbrido y miró a su alrededor -. ¿Y el campo? ¿El manzano? - lo miró extrañada -. ¿Hebikuma?

-¿Cómo lo...?

-¿Todo fue un sueño?

-Hebikuma te sometió a un sueño profundo mientras puso alrededor de los dos un campo de protección - le explicó -. Dijo que era una venganza por algo que hizo mi padre y que comenzaría haciéndonos sufrir a mí y a Sesshomaru - se interrumpió y bajó la mirada -. Dijo que una vez que tu sueño llegue al final, morirías.

Kagome se quedó sorprendida. Entonces su sueño no era del todo un sueño. Hebikuma le había dado prácticamente el mismo motivo al justificar sus acciones. Y lo que a ella le había pasado, respecto a que se iba a morir... Todo cuadraba.

-En mi sueño... -susurró - ...el que me asesinaba eras tú - comenzó a llorar, haciendo que Inuyasha la mirase -. Tuve miedo de perderte - volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con mas fuerza.

-Tonta, no digas eso - le acarició el cabello.

-¿Y que fue de él?

-Keh, ¿bromeas? - se apartó como si hubiera golpeado a su orgullo -. Por supuesto que lo eliminé. No iba a permitir que te hiciera daño. Solo que... - miró a otra dirección -. Solo que no despertabas y estaba preocupado.

-Inuyasha... - lo nombró enternecida, aunque el aludido la interrumpió.

-Pero ya estás bien, así que deberías descansar - dijo y la hizo reír.

-Creo que ya no quiero dormir - respiró hondo para calmarse - ¿Podemos ir a caminar un poco?

-Keh, como quieras.

Sin más, los dos salieron de la cabaña un poco destrozada por la batalla que el peli plata y el demonio reptil vivieron. Como siempre, Inuyasha la salvaba. Pero lo que la calmaba era que no había perdido a su amado y orgulloso hanyou.

 _Fin._

* * *

*El nombre del demonio creado por mi llamado Hebikuma es la fusión de las palabras en japonés "Hebi no akuma" que significan "Demonio Serpiente"

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Les presento mi nuevo oneshot que tanto me costó escribir y el mas largo que tengo hasta ahora ¿Qué les parece? ¿Bueno, malo, regular? ¿Me pueden dar su opinión en mi review?

Respecto a la aclaración que puse arriba, les comento que en el foro de Inuyasha "¡SIÉNTATE!" Hicieron una publicación donde advertían que habían plagiado a "Fanfiction . Net" y a todas las historias que fueron publicadas, osea las mías que escribí antes, las de ustedes y posiblemente esta. En mi perfil dejé el link para que se informen mejor ya que explican lo que hayt que hacer, los cuidados y la forma de denunciar. Hagamos respetar nuestro trabajo porque además facturan con esos links y con NUESTRAS historias de las cuales no vemos un centavo.

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos en otra historia :D


End file.
